


Hello Goodbye

by id_ten_it



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Poor Barnaby has seen quite a few people come and go from his life.Written for the prompt 'wings'.





	Hello Goodbye

It's the oldest cliché in the business – don't clip their wings, let them fly. Tom Barnaby has got very good at it over the years. His sergeants have done more, seen more, been more than needed. They've asked the right people the right questions more often than a wet-behind-the-ears Detective Inspector has rights to. Tom has always let them go with regret, with Joyce's arms around him (and sometime's Cully's small hand in his), watching their careers with interest. It's hard with Troy – feels like it's never been harder. Perhaps that's what makes him dread saying goodbye to Ben. Perhaps.


End file.
